


When I was kissing on my baby

by shit_happens_bitchachos7



Series: Good Omens Post-Canon [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is Not Innocent (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, and a little bit of a bastard, angst if you squint, crowley is mainly confused, i still can't tag for the love of someone i need help xD, until he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_happens_bitchachos7/pseuds/shit_happens_bitchachos7
Summary: “Well, last time I called you ‘nice’ you did react aggressively. And you were always so against me thanking you in the past, so why would it change now?”“Are you saying you’ve been doing it on purpose, to get a rise out of me? Why?” said the demon, getting half a step closer to the angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Post-Canon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577710
Comments: 11
Kudos: 136





	When I was kissing on my baby

**Author's Note:**

> What's up my friends? This is what I do at night in the middle of exam season xD Listening to Hozier on repeat certainly didn't help either.  
> Hope you enjoy!

_When I was kissing on my baby_

_And she put her love down soft and sweet_

_In the low lamplight, I was free_

_Heaven and Hell were words to me_

~Hozier-["Work Song" ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44)

The idea sparked into Aziraphale’s head as they were finishing up their meal at the Ritz. He thought that it was safe to call Crowley “nice” in a public space where he would be more reluctant to react aggressively, but he never expected the demon to retaliate with a compliment - yes, “bastard” was a compliment by Crowley standards. But of course, that happened simply because the latter was still high on adrenaline after the whole switching ordeal, it wasn’t something permanent. Right?

So, to test his hypothesis, the angel did what he knew how to do best - annoying Crowley to the point where the demon would pin him against a wall. Again. No protests on Aziraphale’s part, he was only trying to prove something. Prove what and to whom, that was less relevant, but he just _had_ to prove it.

“Lift to the bookshop?” Crowley offered as they exited the restaurant.

“Oh, Crowley, that is so nice of you,” replied the angel, smiling a little too widely.

Crowley frowned behind his glasses. “Angel, I always give you lifts to the bookshop.”

“That you do, and I am ever so grateful for that. Thank you, dear.” The ginning continued.

“You’re so weird today… Anyway, get in, angel, we’re going bookshopping!” said the demon as he got inside the car.

“What?” asked Aziraphale confused as he was also settling into the left seat. “I thought we were going to _my_ shop, not to another one to buy books. Since when are you interested in books anyway?” This was getting rather off track, but Aziraphale was genuinely confounded.

“It’s a _Mean Girls_ reference. Honestly, one day I will make you watch all the movies I have ever referenced to you and you never got. Such a waste of a good joke!”

“Oh, will you? That’s so sweet of you, Crowley,” said the angel, remembering his plan. “Thank you,” he added for good measure.

Crowley frowned again but didn’t reply. In fact, he didn’t say a word all the way to the bookshop, which was by no means a _long_ way since he was driving at his normal speed of 90 miles per hour. Still, Aziraphale worried that his little experiment might have had a different result from what he was expecting.

Now that both of them were free from Heaven and Hell, he couldn’t bear the thought that he might drive Crowley away forever. He already did enough damage at the bandstand - and oh dear lord has it barely been a day since then? - so he didn’t want to risk it.

And yet, at the same time, he wanted _more_. More nights spent at the bookshop with his demon drinking wine and having odd conversations, more walks through the park with him, more lunches and dinners at the Ritz, in a word, more _Crowley._ He wanted all of that so much, but he wasn’t brave enough to ask for it directly.

Crowley stopped the car in front of the bookshop and waited for the angel to get out. He wasn’t sure what was happening to Aziraphale, but it was just odd at best. Better not to ask about it. Both of them had had difficult days lately after all.

As the angel got out of the car, so did Crowley, which was a relief. He wasn’t mad enough to just drive away the second he could. As always, the demon was waiting patiently to be invited inside, like he was a stranger, and not the only other person who was so familiar with the bookshop and had spent so many nights in it that he could call it home. Aziraphale _wanted_ Crowley to think of his bookshop as a home, a safe place where he’s always welcome.

“Let’s see if Adam also restored my wine collection, shall we?” offered Aziraphale, a subtle invitation for the demon.

As they entered the shop, Aziraphale didn’t even acknowledge the new additions - not that he didn’t notice them, but he had more important things on his mind right now - and went directly for the back room, Crowley following him and trying to ignore the memories of the fire. He had to deal with those enough this morning when he came inside to check on the shop for his friend. He needed to distract himself.

“So, what’s going on with you, angel? You were so strange back at the Ritz. You alright?”

“Strange? I don’t see how my behavior could be described as strange,” the angel replied, trying to look as innocent as possible.

“You just said ‘strange’ in two consecutive sentences. Something’s definitely off,” said Crowley, lowering his glasses down his nose to glare at the angel in front of him. “Also, you kept saying I’m ‘nice’ and ‘sweet’ and you were just obsessively thankful. You never do that! What’s going on?”

“You didn’t even tell me to stop! Wouldn’t you say that’s stranger?” retorted Aziraphale.

“Wh- Do you _want_ me to?” asked Crowley incredulously.

“Well, last time I called you ‘nice’ you did react aggressively. And you were always so against me thanking you in the past, so why would it change now?”

“Are you saying you’ve been doing it on purpose, to get a rise out of me? _Why_?” said the demon, getting half a step closer to the angel.

Aziraphale didn’t expect it to backfire like this. The reason behind his behavior was that he didn’t want to talk about it. But by the looks of it, now Crowley had him cornered in his own bookshop, and not in the way he had hoped. He backed away from his friend, afraid that the other could find the answer in his eyes.

“I have already answered that before you even asked,” he managed to say, hoping that Crowley would either understand or drop it. “Figure it out.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow in surprise. What could be so important that the angel didn’t dare to say it? He replayed their conversation in his head trying to find at a clue at least. What he found was even more confusing, ‘cause either Aziraphale didn’t really answer his question, or he had given the most impossible one in the whole of existence.

“Are you saying that,” the demon said, walking towards Aziraphale as he talked while the angel walked backwards toward a bookcase, “you _want_ me to slam you into a wall the way I did in Tadfield?”

By the time Crowley finished his sentence, Aziraphale was already trapped between the demon and the bookcase. This was the moment when he would find out if Crowley would give him what he wanted or if he would walk away in disgust.

“Not necessarily a wall. Could be a bookcase,” he replied, knowing there was no point in denying it now. He dug his own grave, now he just had to wait to see if he would fall in it.

Crowley took in a deep breath, hoping to someone he wasn’t going to mess this up. Slowly, he raised his hands to the angel’s face and stroke his cheeks reverently.

“Aziraphale,” he began, his voice shaking, “are you sure?”

The angel nodded and raised his own hands to remove Crowley’s sunglasses. He blindly set them on a shelf behind him, never taking his eyes off the demon. His gaze moved for a moment from his eyes to his lips rather instinctually, and that was all that Crowley needed to lean in and kiss his angel.

Aziraphale had known him for six thousand years, and still, Crowley managed to surprise him even now. The demon who burned with the passion of a thousand stars was kissing him so gently he wanted to cry. Because this kiss was telling him exactly how Crowley felt about him. He treated him like he was the most important thing in the universe, like he was _precious_.

Crowley was the one who leaned back eventually, just enough to look at the angel’s face. Aziraphale’s lips were swollen, and judging by the dazed look he gave him he was also still lost in the kiss even after it had stopped.

“Was that alright?” he asked. “Are you alright?”

“More than,” the angel replied. “But what I had in mind was more like this.”

And with that, Aziraphale snaked his hands around Crowley’s neck and dragged him into a hungrier, more passionate kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

my tumblr link: <https://shit-happens-bitchachos.tumblr.com/>

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below to let me know what you thought! Any kind of comment is welcome. Love ya!


End file.
